


Made You Like It

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barebacking, Consent Play, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: The change that came over Shiro's face was as abrupt as it was electrifying; his mouth twisted into a cruel smirk as he tightened his grip on Keith's hair, forcing his head back, as his other hand slid between Keith's legs. "Don't worry. I have plenty of plans for you."





	Made You Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my drabble collection "let's get down tonight".

"Pretend you don't want it."

Keith blinked. "What?"

Shiro shifted in bed next to him, first closer and then farther away, like he was worried he'd make Keith uncomfortable. He was just close enough that Keith could make out his carefully composed expression in the dark room, and the air was still heavy with the smell of sex. The other Paladins had already gone to bed, but Keith was still grateful that their cabins were soundproof to a certain degree; the past few hours would have been more than enough to wake them. "This time. Could you pretend that you don't want it?"

"What, like consent play?"

Shiro's expression didn't change. It was the same face he used to make when challenging one of the teachers back at the Garrison, when he knew he was on thin ice but didn't yet know if he had managed not to break the surface. "Yeah."

"Huh." Keith nudged their feet together under the sheets, a little comforting gesture while he thought. "I guess I'd be okay with that." He'd stated that outright when they had been negotiating the more intimate part of their relationship, back when they were both just cadets, but Shiro had said, pretty firmly, that he wasn't into it. Keith had thought it would be the last thing Shiro would want to experiment with.

But that had been then. This was now.

"Is there anything else? Do you want me to struggle or scream or something?"

Shiro's expression cracked with just a hint of surprise. "Uh, no, not really. Just...show some resistance."

"Okay. The usual safeword?"

"Sure," Shiro said, then hesitated. "Keith...are you sure you want to do this? It's fine if you're not - "

Keith laid a hand on his shoulder. " _Shiro_. I'm sure." Before he lost his nerve, he leaned in close and kissed Shiro, slow and soft; the kind of kiss they reserved for after a mission or a battle. Shiro made a pleased sound low in his throat and wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling him close. When they broke apart, Keith was near breathless, lips ever so slightly sore.

Shiro nuzzled at his forehead, fingers running through the hair at the nape of Keith's neck. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"I'm glad we worked that out," Keith said. He grinned up at Shiro as boldly as he could manage. "So - are you going to actually do anything or just spend all day talking about it?"

The change that came over Shiro's face was as abrupt as it was electrifying; his mouth twisted into a cruel smirk as he tightened his grip on Keith's hair, forcing his head back, as his other hand slid between Keith's legs. The breath went out of Keith as Shiro roughly pushed two fingers inside of him. His hole was already slick from their first round, but somehow that just made it more degrading, the wet sounds that came as Shiro fingered him. "Don't worry. I have  _plenty_  of plans for you."

Keith swallowed hard, trying to remember his role. "N-no - no! I won't let you!" He tried to push away from Shiro, who just laughed and rolled him onto his back, pinning him down with the full force of his weight. "Let me go!"

Shiro laughed again. In one swift, struggling moment, he grabbed both of Keith's wrists and forced them above his head. With his left hand, he hiked Keith's leg up onto his shoulder, and Keith groaned as the blunt heat of Shiro's cock sank into him again, barely listening as Shiro said: "Now that I've got you right where I want you? I don't think you're going anywhere."

First and foremost, Shiro was a careful lover. He had been for as long as Keith knew him, even more so since they had left Earth. Shiro treated his partners' satisfaction with an eagerness that Keith found surprisingly endearing, and when he topped, he was never careless about preparing or fucking Keith, keeping up a rhythm devised to bring them both to the edge in the most pleasurable, intense way possible. 

This was nothing like anything Shiro had ever done to him. 

The slap of Shiro's hips against his echoed through the room, a rapid, staccato beat, and Keith gasped as Shiro leaned down and pounded into him even harder. Every thrust was savage, dominating, a reminder that Shiro wasn't just fucking him but using him. Shiro's gaze, when Keith met it, was dark and burning, and he held Keith's thighs open with ease - not really hard enough to bruise, Keith knew from experience, but hard enough it was easy to pretend. His own cock went ignored, lolling against his stomach and drooling pre-come. 

Keith had never felt so  _owned_.

Shiro smacked the side of Keith's hip, and the sting of it made Keith yelp as he automatically jerked away. Shiro didn't slow down. "Tighten up for me."

Keith fought the urge to clench down at Shiro's command. "No! I don't want - "

"Don't want?" Shiro pulled out, grabbing Keith and flipping him over onto his stomach quicker than Keith could react. He pulled Keith's hips up and sank back in again, drawing a long groan from Keith in the process. "It's not about what you want. It's about what I  _tell you to do_."

Panting, Keith turned his head to the side to keep from from having his face ground into the sheets. At this angle, Shiro's cock rubbed against Keith's prostrate with every thrust, unrelenting, and it was bringing him close, whether he wanted it or not. 

The sound of a slap echoed through the room as Shiro brought his hand down on Keith's ass, once, then again and again. The pain made Keith shout and tense up - making him tight just the way Shiro wanted. 

"That's it," Shiro said. "Yeah, just like that. You love having me bend you over like this, don't you?" His right hand wrapped around Keith's cock, not pulling on it so much as fondling it. "You keep saying you don't want it, but it seems like you're enjoying this as much as I am. Maybe I should use you more often - "

Keith's orgasm hit him almost without warning, and he cried out, clutching at the sheets. Shiro cursed, then started to stroke him harder as Keith rocked back into his thrusts, desperate to make the pleasure last as long as possible. Shiro stopped when he was buried inside Keith, bending over him so that Keith's back was pressed against his chest, and Keith moaned as he felt Shiro come inside him, little pulses that left him even slicker than before. 

Shiro was the first to move, picking himself up and slowly pulling out of Keith. A little trickle of come slipped out behind him, and Keith shivered. Clean-up later was going to be a bitch, but god, it would be worth it. He turned onto his side, stretching as he did, and scooted over so that there would be room for Shiro, who was sitting at the end of the bed away from the wet spot. He looked just as blissed out as Keith felt, face flushed and breathing hard, eyes shut as he leaned back against the wall. There was no tension, no worry in his expression.

After another moment, Shiro stirred, and before he could move to start cleaning them up, Keith beckoned him closer. Shiro complied, and let Keith pull him into a long, sweet kiss. When they broke apart, Keith said, "We are  _definitely_  doing that again."

Shiro laughed. "Whatever you say."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! Feel free to drop messages and/or writing prompts at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com)
> 
> .


End file.
